Kaisoo's story
by Fujoshi Panda
Summary: "Siapa namamu, anak tampan?" "Joneun Kim Jongin imnida." "Kau tak mengingatku, hyung?" YAOI, main pair Kaisso, RnR!


**Kaisoo's story**

Author : Fujoshi Panda

Pair : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo/D.O)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka abang dan kakak ipar saya ^^ Ceritanya juga milik saya, ASLI!

Warnings : YAOI, Male x Male, Typo(s), terlalu panjang. Don't like don't read!

Anyeong! Saya author baru di sini! Ini FF pertama yang saya publish di sini. Semoga kalian suka ya! ^^ Read and review, arachi?! Hope you like it! ^^~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story started! Happy reading! Dont forget RnR! ^^

**Kaisoo's story**

Di sebuah jalan perumahan yang cukup sepi terlihat seorang anak kecil berjalan santai sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali pula anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum kecil menambah kesan manis padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit memiringkan kepala, menatap dahan pohon di atasnya. Keningnya berkerut bingung. "Ya!" teriaknya. Ternyata, anak laki-laki itu melihat anak laki-laki lain yang sedang kesulitan menggapai seekor anak kucing yang berada di atas pohon. Saking seriusnya, anak laki-laki yang berada di atas pohon, terkejut mendengar teriakan anak laki-laki di bawahnya. Karena kurang menjaga keseimbangan, akhirnya anak laki-laki yang berada di atas pohon itu pun terpeleset dan jatuh.

Malangnya, anak laki-laki itu jatuh menimpa anak laki-laki yang tadi meneriakinya. Sialnya lagi bisa jadi untungnya bibir mereka bertemu, membuat kedua mata mereka melebar karena tak menyangka. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling adu tatap, karena tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi…

KRAAKK

MEEOOWW

Dahan yang tadi dinaiki anak laki-laki itu patah dan jatuh menimpa dua tubuh di bawahnya. Seketika anak laki-laki yang baru saja terjatuh melenguh keras, "AAAARGGH!" melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, kucing yang hendak ditolongnya menapakkan cakar-cakarnya di atas anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu pun menangis kencang membuat anak laki-laki di bawahnya kebingungan sendiri. "Huhuhu… (hiks) eomma… (hiks hiks)…"

Anak laki-laki di bawahnya pun membantunya berdiri. "Kajja, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Ujarnya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki lainnya masih menangis tetapi menuruti apa yang dikatakan anak itu.

**kaisoo**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merekapun tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Terlihat di sana seorang yeoja cantik sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu menjatuhkan selang yang dipegangnya, kemudian berlari menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Omo! Kyungsoo-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" paniknya ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang digendong itu merupakan anaknya.

"Huhu… eomma… (hiks) appo eomma…" tangisnya semakin keras ketika melihat sang eomma. Anak laki-laki itu pun menurunkan Kyungsoo anak laki-laki yang terjatuh dan memberitahu mengapa dia menangis. "Aigoo~ Ayo, masuk. Kau juga, Nak." Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah milik orang tua Kyungsoo itu.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kyungsoo masih menangis. Mereka berdua di dudukkan di ruang tamu, sedangkan eomma Kyungsoo ke belakang mengambilkan obat dan minum untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini… minumlah, chagi." Ujar eomma Kyungsoo ketika tiba di sana. "Kau juga, Nak. Minumlah dulu." Sambil mengobati Kyungsoo, yeoja itu menyuruh anak laki-laki satunya minum. "Siapa namamu, anak tampan?" Tanya eomma Kyungsoo.

Sambil tersenyum manis dia menjawab, "Joneun Kim Jongin imnida," di akhiri dengan bungkukkan kecil.

"Ahh, gomawo ne, kau telah menolong Kyungsoo. Aigoo~ eomma masih tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jatuh dari pohon…"

"Aaww! Pelan-pelan eomma! Appo!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"O-oh, mianhae chagi…"

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo-ssi tadi mau menolong anak kucing ahjumma." Ujar anak laki-laki satunya yang ternyata bernama Jongin.

"Jinjjayo?" eommanya tampak tak percaya. Setahunya anaknya ini takut ketinggian.

"Ne, eomma. Sibum berulah lagi." Gerutu Kyungsoo kesal. Sedikit meringis merasakan punggungnya sedang diobati oleh eommanya.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Kyungsoo, eommanya mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sekembalinya eomma Kyungsoo mengantar Kyungsoo, Jongin berpamitan pulang. Eomma Kyungsoo sudah menawarinya untuk diantar, namun Jongin menolaknya dengan halus.

**kaisoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ya, anak laki-laki manis yang kutolong tadi. Manis? Iya, dia cukup manis untuk ukuran namja. Matanya yang bulat dengan iris hitamnya terlihat lucu. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus seperti kulit yeoja saja. Untung saja badannya tidak terlalu berat, jadi aku tak keberatan dia jatuh menimpaku. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Kasihan sekali dia, pasti punggungnya sangat sakit. Kulihat tadi memarnya memang cukup parah. Terlihat lebar dan berwarna merah keunguan.

Tunggu! Tadi… bibirnya… Aku berhenti berjalan. Astaga! Ciuman pertamaku… hilang sudah… aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Aish, bibir _sexy_-ku ternodai. Ya! Aku ini masih anak berumur 11 tahun. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tak patut kupikirkan itu… aish, jinjja! Tapi… tapi… ciuman pertamaku… Argh! Aku pusing sendiri memikirkan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang menepuk pundakku keras. Dengan cepat aku membalik badanku. Dan di sanalah di belakangku berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sama tingginya denganku sedang menampilkan cengiran anehnya. "Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ujarku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tiba-tiba saja dia menepuk bahuku keras membuat bahuku nyeri. Untung saja aku tak punya penyakit jantung, sehingga aku tak mati saat itu juga.

"Hehe…" dia tertawa pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Kulihat kau theperti orang gila, jadi kucoba menyadarkanmu." Dia kembali menampilkan deretan giginya. Tak kusangka dia seperti orang idiot. Padahal di sekolah dia terkenal dengan _poker face_-nya. Hanya padaku saja dia benar-benar menjadi orang idiot.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sambil melanjutkan perjalananku.

Dia merangkul bahuku. "Aith, kau ini! Kau tadi benar-benar theperti orang gila! Tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu mengacak rambutmu. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirmu yang 'thexy' itu." Aku memandang horror kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi dia masih saja menampilkan cengiran anehnya itu. "Memangnya ada apa, huh?"

"Nanti saja." Jawabku akhirnya. Aku memang tak bisa berbohong lebih lama padanya. Saat ini aku butuh bantuannya. "Um, Sehun-ah. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Thireo! Kau beri tahu dulu rahasiamu itu dulu." Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Huh! Dia benar-benar idiot. Aku berdecak sebal. "Araseo. Nanti saat kita di rumahku."

"Oke. Aku akan membantumu!" dia pun tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu, tapi masih tetap aku yang paling tampan. Kkkk~

Tak terasa aku telah tiba di depan rumahku. Kulihat ada mobil box panjang di depan rumahku. Oh, ternyata mereka telah datang. Huh, padahal aku masih belum ingin pergi.

"Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah!" Kudengar eommaku memanggil kami berdua. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah menghampiri eommaku. "Kau ini darimana saja, huh? Sudah eomma bilang jangan lama-lama." Ujar eommaku kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi aku masih menolong anak kecil." Benar, kan? Kyungsoo lebih kecil dariku. Beratnya saja masih lebih berat diriku.

"Terserahlah. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan berangkat sore ini. Sehun-ah, kau bantu Jongin membereskan barang-barangnya, ne?" dia tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Nde, ahjumma. Tenang saja. Apa yang tidak untuk hyungku ini." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas. Dasar! Eomma pun tertawa pelan sambil mengusak rambut kami.

**kaisoo**

Kini aku dan Sehun duduk di atas rumah pohon di belakang rumahku. Ini adalah tempat favorit kami sejak kecil. Ya, aku dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan sejak kami bayi. Aku hanya berjarak enam bulan dengan Sehun. Tapi dia memang bebal, dia tak pernah mau memanggilku hyung. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja dia mau memanggilku hyung. Seperti sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Kaki kami menggantung di udara. Kami menikmati sinar-sinar matahari yang menyelip di antara dedaunan pohon. Acara membereskan barang-barangku telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kami pun baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang kami di atas sini.

"Oi, Jongin-ah!" panggilnya membuka percakapan. Aku hanya bergumam sambil memandangi langit yang sedang cukup cerah hari ini. "Em, berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mengingat itu, ketidakrelaanku kembali muncul. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Iya, aku akan pindah rumah beberapa jam lagi. Aku tak akan tinggal di sini lagi untuk waktu… em… aku saja tak tau sampai kapan. Appa sedang dalam krisis ekonomi. Dan kami sepakat akan pindah ke rumah halmeoni di Jeju-do. Dan rumah ini akan dijual untuk menambah biaya perbaikan perusahaan appa.

Awalnya aku menolak ajakan ini. Aku masih tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Sehun. Dia sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri. Tapi Sehun meyakinkanku jika ia bisa, setiap liburan dia akan berkunjung ke sana. Dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, walau sekarang aku sangat berat bertambah berat untuk pergi setelah mengenal… Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku masih ingin bertemu, berkenalan kembali dengannya.

"Nan Molla. Appa bilang sekitar tiga tahun atau… lebih." Ujarku pelan.

Kulirik Sehun masih diam. Kurasa dia juga masih belum rela aku pergi. "Oh, lama juga." Seketika suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh ya!" Sehun berseru. Membuatku menjauhkan kepalaku dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi cengiran anehnya muncul. "Hampir thaja lupa. Apa rahathia yang kau katakan tadi! Cepat beri tau!" kata Sehun. Ah, hampir saja lupa.

"Hm, ne. Jadi… begini…." Dan aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi. Sehun mendengarkan dengan serius sesekali tersenyum ataupun tertawa pelan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar manis. Andaikan saja aku bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi…" aku sedikit menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Sehun-ah. Ayo, kita turun. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

Aku pun turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun juga mengikutiku. Aku bergegas menuju ruang depan di mana tas ranselku berada. Kurogoh-rogoh tas ranselku itu dan akhirnya kutemukan barang yang kucari. Sebuah kalung.

"Sehun-ah, kemari." Sehun baru saja sampai setelah membuang sampah makanan tadi. "Ini dia."

"Kenapa dengan kalung pemberian harabeojimu?" Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Em, aku ingin kau membantuku." Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

**kaisoo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Yeee! Selesai sudah chapter 1! Semoga kalian suka! Khususnya Kaisoo shipper! Maaf aja kalau kurang panjang atau kepanjangan...

Lanjutannya tergantung review kalian, ne! Maka dari itu, review please~

Gomawo~


End file.
